


bel canto

by bleustocking



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Grand Tour, Honeymoon, Just Married, Legends, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Rome, 1817.Newly wedded and on the Grand Tour, Emma makes her debut on to the world stage. She's ready, of course, but is the world?(Is Mr. Knightley?)
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	bel canto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



As Emma expected, she took to Italy exceedingly well. 

Emma had always been an early riser, thanks to her father’s training. She sipped from a cup of coffee and looked out the window to the ancient city beyond. 

The rustling of sheets alerted her to her new husband’s rising, so she peeked her head into the darkened bedchamber. 

“Really -- _George_ ,” she said, tongue stumbling over his Christian name after knowing him for so long as Mr. Knightley. “Of all the flaws you should have! Get up at once. We will be equal to the daring Lord Byron, or else we must leave Rome at once.” 

“Bother Lord Byron,” said George, finally emerging from the gloom, his hair wild and his expression avid. “Might as well be a different species of humanity from him.” 

“You are a wild man, then,” Emma replied and received a whiskery kiss for her troubles. She couldn't help it -- she laughed. 

*

When Emma did make Lord Byron’s acquaintance, there was an immediate duel of charm and wit -- and Emma was the clear winner. At least, according to the legends of the Woodhouses, Knightleys and the people of Highbury, which were naturally, the only ones to matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the timelines worked out and I really love the idea of Emma going head to head against Lord Byron, re: charm and wit. Mr. Knightley is there for the social assist, but I'm sure Emma conquers, the legend that she is.


End file.
